lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Johnsonjack50
Death Penalty Check the episode again. Reggie Rhodes was convicted of murder and sentenced to death in Cleveland, Ohio, not New York City. SVU became interested only after another molestation victim in NYC stabbed a man and they uncovered Reggie's abuser and the pattern of violent crimes linked to his former campers. Hito7187199 (talk) 01:30, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :And before you bring up Adam Grafton, Johnsonjack50, keep in mind that not all of his murders were committed in New York. He may have committed most of his other murders in states that still had the death penalty around that time. And even so, he was executed by the United States government, not a single state. TrainLubber (talk) 02:12, May 18, 2015 (UTC) ::And furthermore, the only way Texas would impose a death penalty to a defendant is if the murder fit the following: :::The victim was a cop, fireman, or paramedic (the elderly man was neither) :::The victim was killed during the commission of another violent felony (AKA: Felony murder) (Patty Trebay only killed the elderly man and nothing more before she moved to NY) :::The victim was a child (the elderly man was obviously not) :::Murder for hire (Trebay did not pay anyone to kill the elderly man; she did it herself) :::Multiple murders committed pursuant to one another (the elderly man was Trebay's ONLY murder victim in Dallas; Li's murder in NY does not count, because it was NOT in the Dallas DA's jurisdiction) ::Plus, the case was not enough to transfer to the Federal Government. So, it is safe to say that Patty Trebay is just in prison for the murder of a police recruit (NOT an officer) for no less than 25 years. TrainLubber (talk) 02:38, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Page blanking Please don't blank out pages, even your own talk page. Discussions should be left in place for future reference. Thanks. -- Renegade54 (talk) 21:37, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Again, please don't blank pages, for the reason stated above. If you persist, you'll be blocked from editing for a period of time. Thanks. -- Renegade54 (talk) 14:25, July 23, 2015 (UTC) :Seriously, what is up with you blanking out your own talk page? It's not allowed on any Wikia of any sort. You WILL be banned if you keep this up. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:00, July 24, 2015 (UTC) OK, last warning... if you blank it again, you'll get a 3-day block. Your choice. What UnSub-Zero said is true; you can check other Wikias if you'd like. I'm an admin on Memory Alpha as well, and we enforce the same policy there. -- Renegade54 (talk) 14:10, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Recent post Please note that talk pages are for discussing article changes, not asking plot questions. Also, it is hard to read your posts if you capitalize every word. Please only capitalize the first word or proper names. 31dot (talk) 17:35, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Again, please write without capitalizing every word, as this sentence is written. Please indicate that you have read and understand this message either by doing it or by posting on this page. Further, content on this wiki comes only from that which is specifically stated in Law and Order; we don't deal in assumptions. 31dot (talk) 17:17, August 6, 2015 (UTC) :I concur with 31dot. It's very frustrating to read your edit summaries, for I do not even see the necessity of such capitalization, and it's obvious you're capable of not capitalizing every word in your edits. And I know you're listening. Please respond to this. UnSub-Zero (talk) 17:26, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sally Maxwell Please read the edit summaries we are leaving behind, for they have all the explanation you need why the edit should not stay. But it seems you are not doing so. UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:42, August 8, 2015 (UTC) :If you say Valerie is a more notable character than Sally, then create an article about Valerie. I'm not stopping you on that one. However, don't try to delete Sally's article. She is a notable criminal and needs her own article about the crimes she committed. And also, do NOT blank out others' talk pages! UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:51, August 8, 2015 (UTC) :How Can You Be So Sure That She Is imprisoned When We Only Hear About Her Being Offered A Year In Juvenile Detention? If I Created That Page I Would Just Put Alive Next To Where It Says Status Because I Can Only Presume That She Is A Free Woman. It Would Be Best If Alive Is Put Next To Where It Says Status. Johnsonjack50 (talk) 21:53, September 11, 2015 (UTC)johnsonjack87 :She could have died during her sentence. She has not appeared since her imprisonment, so her status stays at "imprisoned" until proven otherwise (which could be never). TrainLubber (talk) 01:55, September 12, 2015 (UTC) What Are You Even Talking About My Fellow Computer User? The Proof That I Have Is That We Only Hear About Her Being Offered A Year In Juvenile Detention & Nothing Else & That Is Why The Word Alive Should Be Put Next To Where It Says Status. I Do Not Want To Fight. Johnsonjack50 (talk) 04:24, September 12, 2015 (UTC)johnsonjack87 :This is not a fight. All I am saying is that the status remains as it was when the character was last seen (or unknown in certain circumstances (Sally Maxwell NOT included)) until the character appears again (so far, Sally has yet to appear again). TrainLubber (talk) 14:47, September 12, 2015 (UTC) I Have An Idea. We Can Set Her Status At Unknown Only Because We Only Hear About Her Being Offered A Year In Juvenile Detention. Johnsonjack50 (talk) 18:09, September 12, 2015 (UTC)johnsonjack87 :How 'bout no? I told you, Sally Maxwell does NOT count as "certain circumstances". She was last seen sent to prison, and she has not been seen since, so unless she appears again or is confirmed to have died in prison, her status remains as is. TrainLubber (talk) 18:12, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Listen Carefully,She Was Not Sent To Prison,She Was Only Offered A Year In Juvenile Detention. I Saw The Entire Episode & I Remember What Happened. It Would Be Best If Her Status Is Set At Either Alive Or Unknown. Johnsonjack50 (talk) 18:19, September 12, 2015 (UTC)johnsonjack87 :Juvie, prison-- They are the same thing. She agreed to the deal, and she is in prison (or, in juvenile-delinquent terms, juvie). She has not been seen since, so unless proven otherwise, her status remains the same. And if you continue with your disruptive edits, you will be blocked indefinitely. And not only from editing articles, but talk pages, as well. TrainLubber (talk) 18:28, September 12, 2015 (UTC) :If I may add, this is something common in related wikis as well. I'm a member of the Criminal Minds Wiki, and there's a woman who (by the show's timeline) should've been released a long time, yet she is still listed as incarcerated. The status of criminals in shows, by definition, have to be listed in accordance to how they were last seen. Unless the storyline is revisited (which is extremely unlikely), it's how it is and how it should be. While you have a point in your arguments, they are speculative at best and cannot be accepted. Also, on a side note, you REALLY need to stop capitalizing every single beginning letter of every word you type. I know you're capable of doing that, according to your other edits. If this is some intimidation tactic, it's working, and in a really bad way against you. UnSub-Zero (talk) 18:40, September 12, 2015 (UTC) ::How About If We Set Her Status At Either Alive Or Unknown Just To Make Things Fair Because That Is Just Juvenile Detention. If I Must Present A Reason Then Part Of The Reason Is That She Only Accused 3 Guys Of Raping Her Big Sister Valerie. Another Reason Is That Those Teachers Were Not Her Target. If That Was An Actual Prison Then Maybe We Could Set Her Status At Imprisoned. If We Cannot Agree On Anything Then Her Page Must Be Deleted. Johnsonjack50 (talk) 23:55, September 12, 2015 (UTC)johnsonjack87 :::1. That is the same suggestion you requested before (which failed as miserably then as it inevitably will now). The status stays as "imprisoned". :::2. It does not excuse her from shooting in a school. She still serves jail time. :::3. Juvenile detention is STILL prison, just for juveniles. :::4. Her article stays (but it, like all other articles you created, is written as if you never created it), because she is a relevant character (though not nearly as relevant as her sister) to the episode. :::5. You are outvoted 3 (and still climbing) to one (and never counting) in this dispute. Continue your persistent edit warring and vandalism, and you will be blocked from editing anything here (even talk pages) indefinitely. TrainLubber (talk) 00:31, September 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Dude, really, are you reading our posts? Juvenile detention IS prison, it's just a prison for juveniles. Its exclusiveness doesn't make it any better or worse than any other prison. Also, I will repeat myself: the status of criminals in shows, by definition, have to be listed in accordance to how they were last seen in their respective wikis. Your suggestions are speculative and will never make it in any such wiki. Cut it out; I am really tempted to report you and have the admins ban you for life. UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:54, September 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::So how does TrainLubber square his statements here that she must be shown as last on screen (which is sound and appropriate policy) with his totally speculative assertion that Mitch Wilkens was executed when his verdict & sentence never appeared or were discussed on the show?--L.E./ 04:15, September 8, 2016 (UTC) :::::Because execution is the top punishment for the crimes Mitch was convicted of. UnSub-Zero (talk) 06:19, September 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::::And like the detectives explicitly stated after Mitch was convicted, the murder he committed (around the time the episode aired) was a "capital offense", so Mitch's execution for the murder of Chloe Dutton was highly inevitable, as was Sally Maxwell's imprisonment in a juvenile facility. TrainLubber (talk) 14:21, September 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Furthermore, User:12.144.5.30, this user thought that Sally Maxwell was released and/or not sent to prison, just to a juvenile facility (which everyone else knows is prison), but Sally was never shown out of prison since her last appearance, and we could not alter her status unless it was confirmed she is out of prison, or she died in prison while serving her sentence. TrainLubber (talk) 14:25, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Block Due to your recent activity, I have blocked you. If, once the block is over, you do not demonstrate that you have read this page and improve your behavior accordingly, the blocks will get longer.31dot (talk) 08:30, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Talk pages should be archived, not simply blanked(which does not remove the content anyway, as it is stored in the page history). Further, blanking the page is generally taken to mean that you have read it and will abide by what has been stated. 31dot (talk) 19:51, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Due to your continued blanking, I have removed your talk page access for the duration of the block. I urge you to heed the instructions given on this page once your block is over. Again, if you do not, the blocks will be longer. 31dot (talk) 10:35, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: Born Bad Need I remind you that what you are posting is more worthy for a summary section, not a plot section? If you want that to stay, you're going to have to make a whole new section detailing the synopsis of the entire episode. Check other episode articles for reference if you have to. And also, PLEASE do not capitalize the beginning letter of every single word you write. It makes it very uncomfortable to read your messages, and it doesn't serve much purpose beyond unneeded intimidation (whether or not it's intentional escapes me). I know you are capable of writing proper sentences, so please do it. Oh, and do remember you're now out of your ban, but eyes are on you now that you're back. Be warned. UnSub-Zero (talk) 05:06, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: Star Struck Again, I'm not the one you need to talk to. Hito7187199 (talk) 02:57, September 10, 2015 (UTC) :Again, TrainLubber. Hito7187199 (talk) 03:11, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Not worth talking about, because Brady's death did not occur until 22 years after that episode was made, and there was no murder involved in the case in that episode. TrainLubber (talk) 14:53, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: Watch I personally don't have a problem with this being on the wiki but why ask me? I'm not an admin I'm just another editor on this wiki. Hito7187199 (talk) 01:09, September 12, 2015 (UTC) I wanted to bring up a previous project that starred Annabella Sciorra & Brad Renfro. Johnsonjack50 (talk) 04:30, September 12, 2015 (UTC)johnsonjack87 That information completely lacks significance. TrainLubber (talk) 18:18, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Block I have now blocked you for longer and removed your ability to edit this page. At the end of the block, if you do not show that you have read and understand the posts on your talk page (such as by not capitalizing every word you type) the next block will be much longer. 31dot (talk) 02:35, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Re: Red Ball I don't know. I never saw that episode. UnSub-Zero (talk) 01:58, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :Please watch very carefully for that scene that shows them eating together at a restaurant so you can hear what they are speaking about regarding the potential plea deal for that Dwight Jacobs guy,because Branch probably convinces the judge to nullify the plea deal when the girl is found.Johnsonjack50 (talk) 02:03, January 14, 2016 (UTC)johnsonjack50 ::Why should I care about that? UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:07, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :::Why is it that the Dwight Jacobs guy charges at Mac when it was the judge that nullified the plea deal?Johnsonjack50 (talk) 02:13, January 14, 2016 (UTC)johnsonjack50 ::::Why in the world are you still asking me this? I'm clearly not interested! What are you even talking about?! UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:15, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :::::Not interested. UnSub-Zero (talk) 01:43, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Re: Rescue I have no idea what you're talking about... UnSub-Zero (talk) 05:59, September 25, 2016 (UTC) I was referring to the lethal substance that he injected himself with,when the Special Victims Unit Detectives tried to get him to confess to a MurderJohnsonjack50 (talk) 23:58, September 25, 2016 (UTC)johnsonjack50 Thank you for contributing to the Law & Order Wiki. Warning It has come to my attention that you have been posting alarming and questionable content on the talk pages of other users. Some of these being comments insinuating suicide. If this is indeed true, I urge you to talk to someone as soon as possible, a suicide hotline can be found here . Otherwise, please refrain from making such remarks on others' talk pages. (AwesomeTakashi (talk) 09:32, October 9, 2016 (UTC)) You've been warned about comments insinuating suicide, and as such have been banned for a week. I seriously hope you are not being serious, but if you are, I urge you to talk to someone about these feelings. (AwesomeTakashi (talk) 15:10, November 27, 2016 (UTC)) Block Please unblock my account 31dot,I strongly promise to only contribute on a regular basis,I have learned my lesson,it's a new year & my vow is to only edit the stuff that needs correcting.Johnsonjack50 (talk) 18:18, January 5, 2018 (UTC)johnsonjack50 :Please explain specifically the lesson or lessons that you have learned and what steps you will take to not repeat the same behavior that led to your being blocked several times. Also describe what sorts of contributions you intend to make. 31dot (talk) 01:35, January 6, 2018 (UTC) :This block is keeping me from answering right here 31dot,so please check your Community Central message wall for my answer.Johnsonjack50 (talk) 02:22, January 6, 2018 (UTC)johnsonjack50 ::The block is not keeping you from answering here since you just did. Your ability to edit this page is not affected by the block. However, be it here or there, please fully respond to my question. 31dot (talk) 02:29, January 6, 2018 (UTC) ::Because of the block 31dot,I can only answer everything right here,however,if I see a mistake on any of the pages,like maybe a mispelling,then I will just make a simple correction. If I have any questions about anything,I want to be able to find out from my fellow users,because 1 of them might know the answer,if I am confused about anything. Is that good enough?Johnsonjack50 (talk) 02:55, January 6, 2018 (UTC)johnsonjack50 :You have not adequately explained that you understand what you did wrong and how/why you will not do it again. 31dot (talk) 09:20, January 6, 2018 (UTC) :I understand,31dot,that what I have been doing was wrong & vow to never do that again. :My main goal is leaving pages alone,if they don't need to be corrected. :If there is anything else that you want me to do,then please let me know,so that I can follow it,after I am unblocked.Johnsonjack50 (talk) 16:18, January 6, 2018 (UTC)johnsonjack50 ::I've stated what I want you to do, and I have yet to see a satisfactory answer to my request. As such, I decline to unblock you at this time as I see no benefit to this project in doing so. 31dot (talk) 17:07, January 6, 2018 (UTC) ::What do you mean by a satisfactory request? ::I was wondering to myself about why I kept doing that,when I knew that it can lead to a block & realized that it has to stop if I don't want to get blocked. ::If you're wondering why I won't do any of that stuff again 31dot,then it's because I now realize that doing stuff like that can lead to a block. ::I guarantee you that if you unblock me right now,then I will follow all the rules.Johnsonjack50 (talk) 17:18, January 6, 2018 (UTC)johnsonjack50 :::I still decline to unblock you at this time. I will have no further comment on the matter at this time; I would be willing to reconsider in 30 days, if you can give me a satisfactory answer to my initial question. 31dot (talk) 22:37, January 6, 2018 (UTC) :::Before I try to answeryour question,31dot,what do you mean by a satisfactory answer & can you please repeat the question?Johnsonjack50 (talk) 00:59, January 7, 2018 (UTC)johnsonjack50 :::I really do understand now,31dot,that if I keep doing the stuff that got me blocked to begin with,then I would be putting myself at risk of getting blocked from contributing on this website. :::If you unblock me right now,then I will follow all the rules that I need to follow on this website.Johnsonjack50 (talk) 20:50, January 7, 2018 (UTC)johnsonjack50 ::::Sorry, that is not sufficient. You still have not answered my question. Talk page access now removed. 31dot (talk) 02:50, January 8, 2018 (UTC) ::::Darn it,31dot,I am trying to tell you that if I am unblocked right now,then my goal would be to follow all the rules on this website,only to avoid being blocked again. ::::Can you please present again the question that you are waiting for me to answer?Johnsonjack50 (talk) 03:14, January 8, 2018 (UTC)johnsonjack50 ::::I understand,31dot,that if I edit a page that doesn't need editing,then I could be banned forever.Johnsonjack50 (talk) 18:54, January 17, 2018 (UTC)johnsonjack50 Hi I'm back & I found out what the problem is that got me banned by you & here it is.: The block was made by 31dot. *Reason given: block evasion, nuisance editing *Start of block: 04:01, April 30, 2017 *Expiry of block: infinite *Intended blockee: Johnsonjack50 I now vow to stop doing both things that got me banned fom contributing on this website & plan to contribute responsibly.Johnsonjack50 (talk) 03:21, March 1, 2018 (UTC)johnsonjack50 Wow, how did you manage to break through your talk page access revocation? :It seems to have expired, maybe there is a time limit on it. I've reimposed it as this user still not adequately answered my questions, simply repeating the log to me does not do it. 31dot (talk) 21:44, March 1, 2018 (UTC)